1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a portable computer having a hand impression that facilitates hand carriage of the portable computer. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a portable computer with a hand impression that facilitates proper gripping of the portable computer when hand-carrying the portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable personal computer, also commonly referred to as a laptop or notebook computer, is a battery powered mobile computer that has a size typically smaller than that of a briefcase. A typical portable computer consists of a monitor disposed in a cover pivotally attached to a base. The monitor is pivotably extended, or opened, during operation and closed during periods of non-operation or transport.
Portable computers typically cost more than a desktop personal computer having similar storage and processing capabilities due to the higher manufacturing costs associated with the portable computer. As such, various techniques have been implemented in effort to curtail damage due to physical shock, such as dropping or impact, of portable computers. For example, a typical portable computer is insulated with shock absorbing material to reduce damage to internal components when the portable computer is subjected to impact with another object.
Contemporary portable computers may easily slip from a user's grip during transport resulting in aesthetic or operational damage or destruction of the portable computer. Currently, various transport bags are used for securing portable computers when carried. A transport bag may be insulated to further reduce accidental damage to the portable computer. Whenever the portable computer is to be carried in the transport bag, the transport bag is opened, the portable computer is inserted into the transport bag, and restraining straps are extended about the portable computer and latched. However, many users find securing the portable computer in a transport bag to be unduly burdensome, a waste of time, or simply an inconvenience. Thus, often a user will carry a portable computer without securing the portable computer in a transport bag. Without securing the portable computer in the transport bag, the portable computer may slide out of the transport bag depending on the orientation of the transport bag when the bag is opened.
A user will often grip a portable computer near a peripheral edge of the chassis when carrying the portable computer in a closed configuration thus resulting in a greater likelihood of dropping the portable computer during transit. Other users will often balance a portable computer on the palm of the hand when the portable computer is deployed in an operational configuration, for example to carry the portable computer to a colleague so that the colleague may view an item displayed on the portable computer. Carriage of a portable computer in an operational configuration is particularly problematic due to the precarious balance of the portable computer on the user's hand and the user's motion that is transferred to the portable computer.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a portable computer with a system that facilitates proper hand carriage of a portable computer. It would be further advantageous to provide a portable computer with a system that facilitates proper positioning of the hand with respect to the portable computer when hand carrying the portable computer. It would still be further advantageous to provide a system that facilitates proper positioning of the hand when carrying the portable computer in either an operational configuration or a closed configuration.